


Get to Work

by snazzelle



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, blade adoring him for it, little bit of Daddy kink, scud being a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: Gift PWP fic for Saikuizo!Blade just wants to get to work, but Scud is good at being a distraction.





	Get to Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saikuizo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikuizo/gifts).



The warehouse was never this quiet, so immediately Blade knew that his young mechanic was up to no good. He swept the entire floor with his eyes, looking for any sign that Scud still remained in the cramped garage-turned-office, expecting to hear the man tinkering away at some random invention of his to help the half-vampire in his fight, or even the low hum of his television playing night time cartoons while he munched away on a bag of chips somewhere on his back on the floor. There was neither and with Scud having no where else to go to keep himself entertained, Blade can only feel the well of suspicion in his stomach. Other than in here, Scud could either be sleeping or taking one of his hour long showers, and since he knew the time of day Scud enjoyed doing both, it was easy to rule out both of those options.

 

“Are ya just going to stand there all day, B, or are ya lookin’ for an invite?”

 

Well that answered his question soon enough. Eyes narrow, he followed the sound of Scud’s voice down under the desk Blade did most of his work, seeing only the tail end of the mechanic who was bent over on his hands and knees to get at the electrical strip keeping everything at his desk on. He had a feeling that the human had been hiding under there. Checking on him only fueled his suspicions as he watched while Scud turns the red switch off and then back on, and since he is sure that he had no reason to be here at this moment, Blade doesn’t ask him why he was there.

 

“I need this desk.”

 

“You won’t even know that I’m here, B-man. Go right on ahead.” The strip was pushed aside and Scud balled up his jacket, shoving it into the corner under the office desk, and promptly laid down. He tugged a comic book out from underneath his ass and proceeded to ignore the immortal.

 

Blade didn’t ask. 

 

He simply sighed out and grabbed the seat sitting out of place too far away from the desk and pulled it near, taking a seat right at his desk. It was awkward trying to find a place for his long legs, but with some grunting and maneuvering from the both of them, he found himself with his feet tucked in and his knees out over Scud. He could of kicked the younger man out, could of told him to get the hell out of there and sit somewhere more reasonable, but Blade wouldn’t deny Scud the little things, and on the bar of ‘Things that Scud Does that Annoys the Shit out of Blade’, sprawling himself at his feet was rather low on that scale.

 

Blade went straight to the inventory list, double checked by Whistler and once more by the young mechanic, but it was always good to go through one more check by himself. He noticed a few new names there and he made a mental note to ask either of the men what where their function and how soon he’ll be able to take them out on the field. He counted down to the ultra-violet flash bombs once more when he felt hands start at his knees and slowly slide up his thighs. As busy as he was, the corner of Blade’s lips curled up in an amused and indulgent grin, shaking his head silently at not having guessed at this sooner. 

 

Blade stopped what he was doing to say, “If you are bored, Josh, I can find you some work to do.” 

 

“Aw man, shh. Let me play for a bit,” came the muffled reply and the sudden urge to laugh was stifled by the man sitting in the chair. 

 

Knees spread and there was movement going on down between his legs, followed by a loud thunk and Scud’s hissed out “ow!”. This time Blade did snicker and he leaned back to watch. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me, you jerk.” 

 

Blade’s grin widened, showing off his pearly whites and sharp canines, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Scud.” The younger man stuck his tongue out at him while he rubbed the hurt spot on the back of his head. 

 

Gentle fingers joined in, Blade enjoying the feel of those silky brown locks slipping through his fingers while he massaged the little ache. The man at his knees practically melted into the touch, something like a purr rumbled in his chest, and he let Blade do that for few seconds before shaking his hands out of his hair and shoving him back.

 

Scud snatched up his comic book again and spread it across Blade’s lap. “Okay, you go back to work,” he said. Blade knew better.

 

But he played along. He’d just reached down the end of the list, twirling his pen in his fingers when he felt that comic book leave his lap and Scud’s devious hands rubbing his crotch. His eyelids lower to hide the way his eyes roll slightly, trying his best to act as if Scud wasn’t there since that seemed to be the game he was playing. That hand rubbed him up and down, awakening the flesh between his legs that slowly rose to the arousing touch. 

 

A pleased hum came out from under the desk and then the sounds of Scud pulling down his zipper and popping the button on his pants. The band of his underwear was pulled down until his shaft was out in the open and gripped in a warm palm, manipulating his still thickening shaft to get it fully hard.

 

“Impatient, are we?” Blade couldn’t help commenting. It hadn’t been five minutes. It hadn’t been too long at all. Again he peaked down just as Scud pulled his cock head towards himself, his eyes zoning in on those thin, baby pink lips and tongue. “Mmm…” Blade’s narrow, yellow gaze sharpened at the kitten like licks against the slit and then that small mouth wrapping around the thick head. “You look so cute sucking Daddy’s cock.” 

 

Scud slid his lips off with a wet smack, smirking as he said, “You could at least take your sunglasses off if you want me to call you Daddy.”

 

Blade did so with another quiet laugh. They clattered on the table, but were otherwise forgotten so that he could dig his fingers into Scud’s dark hair in a gentle hold. The human appreciated the gesture and hummed out loud, blinking once up at Blade before his lashes fanned over his cheeks and his lips stretched around his cock.

 

 

“Don’t think it… Mmm, that it makes a difference when you’re mouth is full like that…”

 

The snickers around his cock would of made Blade roll his eyes, but it felt too good and he thrusted up into the wetness of Scud’s mouth. The way he slightly choked on it had Blade curling his fingers tighter into his mop of hair, had him clinging tightly to what control necessary to keep himself from hurting his human. His joints literally ached when he had to unlatch his fingers and let Scud go. Scud had pulled back with his gasp, his eyes slightly wild.  
  
“No, no,” Scud whined and grabbed at Blade’s thick wrists, bringing them back to his hair. Blade tugged and Scud clenched his eyes shut, “ _Daddy, please.”_ And Christ, how could he resist when his boy really loved a good throat fucking. 

 

Blade knew he was a considerable size, but he loved watching the way Scud’s small mouth spread wide around his girth, how his length disappeared down into his mouth and left a thick indent of itself in his throat. The smaller man choked and gagged, opening his mouth as wide as he possibly can, only able to breathe when he pulled back enough to allow it before shoving back as deeply as he possibly could. As much as he loved to spend himself down his throat, Blade only thrusted a few times, a few rough and dirty times to watch spit roll down Scud’s pale chin, before pulling him back by his hair and up into his lap where he kisses his spit and pre-cum slicked lips. His thighs spread widely over his legs and Blade reached down hurriedly ruining another pair of Scud’s pants to get his pale cock out and flush against his own. 

 

Scud gasped and rutted against the stiff erection. “B…“  
  
Blade wrapped his hand around Scud’s alone, stroking it from root to tip before adding his own cock into the cup of his hand. He teased, “Such a pretty little cock for such a cute young man.”

 

Scud whimpered. He could never repress that shiver whenever Blade said anything like that. 

 

They rocked together, Blade watching the way Scud tilted his head down, his swollen lips parted to release his needy panting as he sought his release. He’s not ready to cum, not yet at least. No matter how hard he bucked and ground his hips. It just wasn’t enough. 

 

Time was ticking. At any moment now, Whistler could walk down those stairs and find the two tangled together like this. He could only imagine what kind of mood killer that would be, so Bad thought it best to hurry it along. Blade searched blindly over the top of the desk behind the younger man, anything that was slick and slippery and okay to use. Scud seemed to understand.

 

“Got that all ready for you,” He said cheekily and Blade blinked up at him, his golden yellow eyes wide, curious, and interested.

 

“Were you planning this?” He wouldn’t put it past him.  
  
Scud shrugged and winked. Never really one to shy from sex in the first place. “Not this part. Had every intention of sucking you off under your desk, B.” So. The slickness Blade was feeling as he swiped his fingers up and down Scud’s crack was from the human finding a way to spend his time alone. A dark eyebrow raised. Scud, pink in the cheeks, stuck his tongue out playfully before leaning in to lick shyly at Blade’s lips. He _really_ can’t complain.

 

His first two fingers slid in so easily that Scud didn’t do more than squeeze his fingers a little too hard into the muscles on his chest and squeak. A little _too_ slick, which was telling enough that the other had only been playing a quick moment ago. The little shit probably heard him roll in, thought to stop knowing that the vampire would be more than willing. Blade could only scoff and Scud answered with a breathy snicker, as if he’d just heard Blade piece it all together out loud. 

  
“Could give me more than that…” Was the impatient call, all sweet and teasing. Blade pulled his two fingers out, smeared a third around the slick on Scud’s pucker, and dived all three digits in. “Hnngh- fuck yeah-“ 

 

Right now, Blade just wanted too see his little human cum. 

 

He sat back in his chair, just watching Scud as he writhed around on his lap, sliding hips back and forth. He could feel every little squeeze around his fingers that accompanied each desperate little moan. It was just the slick sound of entering that tight passage and Scud fucking into his own hand. Blade hadn’t even cared that his own erection sat bobbing and ignored. At least for now. 

 

“S’close-!” 

 

the gasp had Blade looking up, flashing a grin. Scud looked so sweet, already a slight sheen of sweat beading around his hair line as he flushes pink from arousal and no doubt the heat his body was producing still half clothed as he was. “Come on, then, muck-pup.” 

 

Scud keened, his hand rubbing up and down his shaft until he sat absolutely still. Blade could feel his whole body tremble, wound up tight like a cord as ropes of cum shot from the tip of his shaft and all over his black clothes and own cock. _That’s right._ Blade could start to feel the human uncoil, every muscle relaxing, even those that were wrapped so tightly around his digits to hold him in. Scud still looked as determined as ever, shining through dark strands of his hair.

 

“I… I’m not done with _you…_ yet.” Scud panted and heaved as he shoved himself from Blade’s lap, biting down a moan as those thick fingers slid from his sensitive little hole. He could live with it though. “You said… somethin’ about lookin’ cute… with this thing in my mouth?” On his knees, he was already pulling his red jacket off and letting it fall to the floor, and nearly ruined his own shirt trying to get it off.

 

Blade laughed and let the younger shove his legs apart, holding him by his hair yet again as the other teased him with his lips sliding down and up his length. The other was still trying to catch his breath, but, again, there were very little in which Scud did that Blade wished to stop. Whistler will just have to cope if he comes walking through. 

 

“Mm. Get to work.” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be in my Good Boy Series, but alas lol It doesn't quite fit and maybe i iwll think of writing more one day of blade/scud c:


End file.
